Revenge
Plot After finding out that Baboon is still alive, He and the Villians manage to take over the world, having everyone including the goodies as his slaves. Will the goodies save the world, everyone and themselves? Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (In the dark cave, Baboon sits cold while Morgana gives him some water) Morgana: You must be freezing? Why didn't you come back to Villian HQ? (Then to Tiffany) Oh by they way...who did try and kill Baboon? Tiffany: Melody! Baboon: I couldn't...I can't let those goodies know i'm alive! Yosemite Sam: Wouldn't you want revenge? Melody did try and kill you after all Baboon: Ooh dont worry Sam..I'll take care of Melody soon enough! (Meanwhile at the goodies, they are frightend to learn that Tiffany is a villian) Tommy: I Cant believe that rat Tiffany screwed us over! Lisa: (happy) Well at least she didn't tell them that Melody killed Baboon Melody: What if she does? She's so obsessed and worked up with Chucky, she can do anything (The goodies look at eachother worried) (While at villian HQ) Baboon: Right! for the ultimate Revenge...Get every single person in this country and bring them to me..while i get the goodies. (A couple of days later...) Boy: Will you stop kidnapping us? Baboon: Not until i rule this world! and you as my slaves. But i can't do that until the goodie's are dead! Ooh that remindes me iv'e gotta get them to complete my mission. Chucky: I'll make sure these don't move an inch. (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ) Lyndsey Duck: (whispers to Daffy) Daffy..we need to tell the others what Skunk and Baboon did! Daffy: We can't!..not yet anyway, Lyndsey Duck: But they killed Tina, dont you want justice? Daffy: Oh i will get my justice..just you wait. Skunk and Baboon will pay (Loud knock on the goodie's door) Henry: That scared the life out of me Melody: (Panicing) Oh no it's Baboon..he's gonna get me Lyndsey: (whispering) Dont answer it! (Baboon then slams the door down making the goodies scream in fear) (Back at Villian HQ) Ghost Clown: Stop moving Little Girl: What is he gonna do with us? Let us go you big meanies! Morgana: Oh dear child, you can't talk to your future queen like that! You will be punished!..actually think of all the things i could bring back: Execution, the dungeons..(eviliy laughs) Barney: Erh Morgana! Baboon's back...with the goodies. Morgana: Ooh my precious you're back! and look who we have here.it's the goodies! Daphne; Let us go! Marty: They've kidnapped everyone again! Baboon; (the sky turns extra dark and evil) You are all now in my clutches..watch me as i kill these spoilt good for nothing brats...starting with the one who tried to kill me - Melody! Melody: (screams) No! (As Baboon holds Melody hostage, he finds out that one of the goodies is missing - Skunk.) Baboon: Now as i kill this brat..the others shall be mine...(Then looks at the goodies) Hang on! One of them is missing! The Skunk! Barney: Erh where could he have gone sir? Baboon: (angry) Dont just stand there..find him! Daffy: Ohh now he's done a runner! Lyndsey Duck: Daffy! Tommy: What do you mean a runner? Daffy: I can't keep it from ya forever...It was Skunk and Baboon who caused the explosion, Skunk knew from the beginning. He destroyed our lives. Lyndsey; How long have you known? Daffy: Since yesterday...Tina told me, But Lyndsey Duck knew he was up to something! Pebbles: But Tina was taken by the entity? Daffy: No her ghost came..but she was actually evil! that thing turned her evil! Lyndsey: I'll try and break out.. (as Lyndsey frees herself, she runs as Baboon and the villians see her run, so Baboon tells Chucky to get her back) Baboon: (shouts and points) She's escaping...stop her Chucky; Oh don't worry..i'll get her back Baboon: (getting angrier) That's it! you've all angered me now! you will all be my slaves and answer to me now as KING Baboon! ruler of Earth...Tia, Charming bring the Queen here! (Tia and Charming push all the royals to the ground infront of Baboon) The Queen: How dare you! i am your Queen! Baboon: Not anymore old lady. This country and the whole world is mine now...so you and you're family aren't needed anymore. So you all will become slaves like everyone else! (evily laughs)..oh and if you dont mind im taking over your palace too...Beckling palace is it? The Queen: Buckingham? Baboon: That's it! (Meanwhile after catching up with Lyndsey, Chucky threatens to kill her) Chucky: Got'cha Lyndsey: I know who destroyed the world! and killed Tina!...it was Baboon and Skunk Chucky: Ohh you are a clever little girl are'nt you? how did you find out our little secret? Lyndsey: Daffy told us Chucky: Daffy Duck aye...You dont have very good friends keeping secrets from you all now do you Lyndsey? Actually you shouldn't really trust Tiffany. She was evil once too you know? Lyndsey: She still is! Chucky: What's why she came to me, Say...iv'e met your sisters and brother..quite nice people, shame you wont be seeing them again Lyndsey: Leave them alone...you evil monster! Chucky: Say..you wont be able to stop me because im gonna kill you and all your stupid little friends too (Meanwhile back at Villian HQ, Skunk returns to save everyone) Baboon: Now you all are my servants..i rule this world now (sky gets evilier starts to heavily rain and thunder) and no ones gonna stop me ever! you all answer me now as KING! Morgana..bring out The Dark shadows. (an evil army of cloaked men come out and fly around the people, while Baboon drinks a potion made by Morgana and becomes a massive King kong) Baboon: (Evily laughs) Now im gonna drain all the powers from everyone with superpowers (Drains Violet's superpowers)..Now as i drink this potion, you will all bow before me. (Baboon drinks the potion and he grows as everyone watches in horror) Villians: (evilly laughs) Skunk: (shouts) Not so fast Babo...Woah! Baboon: (monster voice) Oh look who it is...It's Skunk! so useless, powerless (laughs) Skunk: I might be powerless, but these aint! (Loonatics appear behind him) Morgana: (Laughs) Baboon: (Laughs) Oh look villians..the Skunk has made new friends...oh what's wrong with these idiots..too good for ya! Danger: (Looking scared) Erh you could had told us he was that big! Lexi: (picks up the empty potion bottle) Anti-Growth potion?...i'll be back guys Ace: Lexi!! Baboon: (while pointing at Lexi) Get her!! Ace: Oh no you don't munchkin (picks up Mojo Jojo and punches him) Daphne: We've gotta get out of here! Rev: I'll help ya with that! Baboon: (shouts) Stop that roadrunner! (Meanwhile, Lyndsey and Chucky fight, before she kills him) Chucky: You know what iv'e always hated? Lyndsey: What!? Chucky: Good for nothing spoilt little kids! like yourself! (runs to Lyndsey) GRRRRRRRRR! (Lyndsey pulls out a arrowgun and shoots Chucky with it) Lyndsey: Take this!! (shoots Chucky) Chucky: Ahhhhhhh! Im Gonna get you one day and kill you slow! (Then dies) (Lyndsey then spits on his body and then runs away) (Back at Villian HQ, Baboon stats to grab random people ) People: (screams) Scooby: (frightend) He's gonna eat them! Tommy; (angry) Oi Skunk! how can you betray us like that? you and that...thing destroyed our lives! Skunk: (worried) How..how did you know? Daffy: I told them! Skunk: Im so sorry guys! it was an accident...Baboon was gonna blow up my valley so i switched the bomb for a toy one but it turned out to be a megga bomb. Now it's all a huge mess!. I started this war and now im gonna finish it! (When the goodies are freed, they fight the villians, Skunk runs behind Baboon and climbs on top of a railings to get ontop of him, just as Lexi runs back in, Morgana purposly trips her over) Lexi: (while running) I've found a shrinking potion in Tech's lab (Then trips on Morgana's tentacle) (Skunk jumps on Baboon's back) Skunk: Guess Who? Baboon: (Angry) Grrrrr! (The shrinking potion lands all over him, has he shrinks back to normal size, he runs away) Baboon: (shouts) You are my slaves and i am your'e KING! you will obay my RULLLLLLLES! (Back to normal size) Daphne: He's escaping! (Meanwhile as Lyndsey continues to runaway from Chucky's body, She hears a car heading towards her and see's it's Baboon. The camera then shows Lyndsey's face then the screen turns white with a crash noise with it.) Baboon: (Getting out of the car) I did it!, I killed a goodie! (The evily laughs) (The Goodies, Loonatics and villians arrive) Violet: (screams) Lyndsey!!, No! (Runs to Lyndsey's body) Lexi: She's dead! Baboon: (cheering and singing) Oh Yeah! I killed a Goodie! Oh Yeah (Lyndsey's eyes begin to reopen) Daffy: (Happy) She's alive! Baboon: (Stops cheering) What! No!, i..i killed you Lyndsey: Didn't Morgana tell you? I'm immortal now!..i cant die! (Everyone is freed and they all attack Baboon and the villians before the FBI arrive) Ace: Ladies and Gents...beat up that bad monkey! Your'e gonna pay for this! Baboon: Ooh and who's gonna stop me?! Gibbs: I will!' ' (Walking over to a beaten up Baboon): Baboon, i am arresting you of the Murder of Tina Russo, Kidnap, False death, Attempt Murders and lastley Bombing. Ace: I guess our work is done here guys! Lisa: (Crying) Thank you for your help Lexi: That's what we are here for! Baboon: (angry) I AM YOUR KING! you cant arrest me! Gibbs: (shouts while pointing at the villians) Oh Jim! arrest those too (Kowalski, Daffy and Lyndsey Duck walk over to a happy Violet) Violet: (hugs Lyndsey) We thought we'd lost you! (The sky gets brighter and happier again) Daphne: It's all over now! Private: Yeah! hang on...where's our friends and family? (While in Alcatraz prison, the camra shows the villians locked up in a cell, Baboon threatens to kill the goodies and turn everyone into zombies) Officer: (talking to villians) Looks like none of you will see the sunshine again for the amount of time your gonna be spending in here! sleep tight! (slams prison doors) Baboon: (sinister voice) Think i'm gonna spend the rest of my days in here? think again, tommorrow we escape, the goodies will never see their loved ones again! (cliffhanger) (All villians psychotically laugh) (End of Episode)